Pain Comes With Love
by Golden Feather Ink
Summary: A threat shadows the children of the world that is more darker than Pitch and much more powerful. It's goal: destroy all aspects of childhood. The Guardians try to fend it off, but fail. Getting closer to it's goal, the Man in the Moon send two other guardians to help. Unfortunately, one is insane and the other isn't very fond of the Guardians...IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN CHAPTER 12!
1. Prologue

Me: Hi! I'm Supere Kitty! And my notepad is acting like a jackass since I wrote an entire chapter and only 'hi' came out! I'm new so go easy on me please!

~Prologue-The Confusion~

Neon green eyes met silver light in the dark. Only a sliver of it shone through the bars of shadows, making the owner of the eyes curious of what lied ahead. She hadn't seen anything so beautiful, so enchanting before in her life. It was like a siren's song that echoed outside the darkness and shade of the room, trying to the girl closer and closer to the mystery. And it succeeds as the girl leaps out of it and into the light. It wasn't Death's light, no, it was the light of a second chance, a redemption of all the girl had lost in her flight for justice.

Her chance came from the moon above, shining the night like a nightlight, as the girl stared up at it. She didn't know why she was looking up to the moon, but she knew it was important. Vital. "Cupula Irnid" said the moon in a masculine voice. The girl tipped her head to the side. Was it her name? What's the moon's name? What does she do now? Those questions raced through her head and she looked up at the moon questionably, expecting an answer. The moon stayed silent. Sighing, the girl accepted the name and slinked back into the shadows. Cupula flicked her red-tipped tail in irritation. 'Can't the moon help me,' thought the girl', He seems to know who I am.

She shook her head slightly at the moon before rushing into the forest nearby, in search for answers...

~End of Prologue~

Me: Good? Bad? Review please! Requests are welcome too!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hey! I'm back! Wisdom: Unfortunatly. Me: Shut up! Anyway, this is the first chapter of my story, but I can't seem to find my story anywhere! Kindness: She's been searching the stories for hours! Can you guys tell her where it is to Super please? Me: OK...disclaimer time! Wisdom, you do it! Wisdom: What?! Why me? Me: Just do it! Wisdom: *sighs* Fine...Golden Feather Ink doesn't own Rise of the Guardians! Me: Thanks! Enjoy! :3

~Chapter 1-Blinking Lights~

North was worried. Every time he went near the Globe of lights, he got the familiar feeling in his belly; worry, dread, as if something's about to happen. Just like the Pitch incident. Only this seemed to be much worse. North wanted to call the rest of the Guardians, but he didn't want to be doubted by Bunny again; he was too tired to bicker with the Pooka (*cough* Kangaroo*cough*)since it was close to his holiday. He has been working tirelessly with the yetis since the incident that included tons of elves becoming hyper and shattering half of the presents into tiny pieces. Lets just assume that it didn't end well... Anyway, to sum it up, North was to tired to worry about that. 'How would it hurt if I just ignored my belly just this once?' North had questioned himself,'It could be due to exuastion that I'm getting this feeling.' But no matter how many times North tried to reassure himself, he couldn't shake the feeling off. In the end, he just occupied himself by making more toys.

A few days later, it happend again; the feeling returned. The Russian couldn't ignore it this time, it was too strong. It was like the moon was telling him to do it for the greater good! Rushing toward the Aurora Borealis Signal, he pulled the lever and waited for the rest of the Guardians to arrive. What North was greeted with was an irritated Bunny, a curious Jack, a worried Tooth, and a...snoring Sandy. Not ideal moods, but better than them all being angry. "Why did you call us all in North?" Questioned Jack,"Did something bad happen?" "Friends, nothing bad has happend-" "Then WHY are we here? I just an left egg half-painted to come here." North gritted his teeth. "If you had let me finish, I would have told you the reason." North paused; Should he tell them? He pondered this for a moment before being interrupted by Aster,"Well?"He inquired,"Are you gonna tell us the bloody reason?" "I have a feelin' in my belly that something bad's going to happen..." Bunny snorted." So you dragged us all the way here to tell us that you have a feeling in your belly? Well, if ya say so almighty belly of North! Lets sacrafice animal for it while we do all of your wishes!" said the Pooka sarcasticlly, giving North a mock bow. "Bunny! Be nice! North DID warn us about something bad happening when Pitch came back,"scolded Tooth, fully trusting North. After all, she didn't want anything bad happenning to her fairies again.

"That may be so for you Sheila,"countered Bunny, crossing his arms,"But I don't trust 'the Belly.' Now, if ya want me, I'll be in my Warren!" Tapping his foot twice on the ground, he made a burrow appear beneath it. He was about to hop in when something got all the Guardians' attention; the Globe in the Globe room. Phil was scrambling toward the Guardians as he said something in Yeti language. North's eyes widened in horror and disbelief as he took in what the Yeti had said. Tooth woke up Sandy and followed the rest of their group as they sprinted to the room. There, to their amazement, all the lights o the Globe of belief were blinking at the same pace. Flash. Out. Flash. Out. "Is that supposed to happen?!" exclaimed Jack as he glanced at his companions' faces. None of them spoke, just stared at the sphere. Desperatlly, Jack said "What's goin' on here?!" North was the only one who answered,"We don't know Jack, we don't...but Manny might. All of them in silent agreement, they followed North to that pedestall-thingy.(I don't know how they call MiM, so just pretend they did it already!) "MiM, we have to come to ask you a question; why are the lights turning on and off? What's wrong?" A moon beam spiralled down toward the group, high-lighting them in a light silver. It had seemed that none of the Gaurdians had gotten the message, since confusion was etched in their faces, but one. Jack Frost.

Leaning on his staff, he hadn't expected the moon's message to come to him, so when it came he flinched and fell backward in astonishment. Jack could hear Manny chuckle at him softly before delivering his message,"A new threat, more deadlier than Pitch, has risen from the fire of Hell and into the World. He can twist children's belief at will, causing the lights to blow out forever. But, he still doesn't have full power, causing the lights to flicker instead of dissapear. But beware...even at his weakest, he can still fight with harder blows than any of you. You'll need a new person to help...two people, in fact...two new Guardians ..." "Two new Guardians," repeated Jack, eyes hazey. "What do you mean, Frostbite?" Jack stared at his friends for a moment before saying," We're going to get two new Guardians to help us fight against the person who is tampering with the children's beliefs." Sandy made a dreamsand question mark and two tallies as if saying,'TWO new Guardians? Are you sure?' To answer that question, two ice sculptures started to be formed in the middle of the pedestall. The one to the right seemed to be a girl with a mop of hair covering her left eye. She had a beret, glasses, and scarf on her. Nothing out of the ordinary exept her human ears were replaced with cat ones and had a cat tail sprouting out of her. On the bottom, the name "Cupula Irnid" was carved on. The group glanced each other questionably; they didn't know this girl at ALL. The next sculpture was very familiar to the Guardians. Too familiar. It made them all gasp when they saw the name at the bottom. "T-this can't be one of our new Guardians," Tooth stuttered,"He CAN'T help us! This h-has to be a mistake!" Yet, it wasn't. They wished it was. The person who was hated by the Guardians with a fiery passion was carved on that block of ice.

Pitch Black. The Boogeyman.

~END OF CHAPTER ONE~


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Yays! I got 12 views! Wisdom: Though no reviews... Kindness: Having 12 views is better than having none... Wisdom: Pfft! Having reviews is better than having views! Me: If you don't HAVE any views, Wisdom, ya won't have any reviews! Wisdom: Oh...oops? Me: Well, guys, thanks for viewing these chapters...I appreciate it! Golden Feather Ink does NOT own the movie Rise of the Gaurdians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 2:Shock and Search~

"WHAT?!" errupted Bunny,"That bloody ape's gonna be a Guardian?! Manny, have ya gone mad?!" Jack took a step away from the Pooka. At times like these, he knows when he should back off. "I agree with Aster,"agreed North," How can fear protect children?" Bunny looked at North, fury consuming his eyes," Not ONLY that," He hissed,"Pitch tried to kill us off! And now MiM expects us to WORK with him?!"Jack glanced at everyone else. On all of their faces, fury, defiance, disbelief, and hatred were drawn. The Sandman particularly had a picture of dreamsand on top of his head, showing the time when he had been consumed in blacksand. Jack winced; every time he remembers that battle, a barb of guilt stabbed through him. He could've stopped Sandy from being consumed, he always wince that came from the winter spirit wasn't noticed due to the climatic arguement with MiM's choice. "We can't trust him!" "He can never be a Guardian!" "Pitch'll destroy rather than help!" As the arguement rised, Jack had a stroke of genius. "Um...I know how fear protects kids..." Everyone stopped their outbursts and stared at their youngest Guardian. "Tell us then, Frostbite," growled Bunny in a menacing voice, daring Jack to prove he was wrong.

As much as Jack didn't want to stand up for the Boogeyman, he had to convince them that they needed his help; what MiM had described to him showed that even if they hated Pitch, they needed to strike some fear and weakness into their new opponent. Gulping nervously, the winter spirit said,"Um...if there was no fear, wouldn't the children stop thinking before they do something dangerous? Wouldn't they try to do brave stunts that would kill them eventually? Like ice skating on ice that is super thin and drown if it breaks?" Jack shuddered at the memory of how he died; he died from ice skating too."Like if they try to see if they can run through traffic without being hit? You see, fear can sometimes be a GOOD(he had to choke the word 'good' out) thing!" It took a while for everyone to ponder this fact, but, eventually, all of the Guardians admitted he was right. Fear COULD be good if it wanted to...was it the same for Pitch? "Okay then, lets go get the Boogeyman," said the Russian grudgingly, heading toward his sleigh. One by one, the rest of the Guardians went after him until Aster was left. "No bloody way am I going on that freakin' show pony's sleigh," Bunny muttered as he opened one of his burrows and hopped in it.

~line break~

Arriving at the worn-up matteress, the Pooka waited impatiently for the rest of the group to show up; it's been 30 minutes for pizza's sake! Then, he saw a small dot in the horizon; the sleigh. Muttering to himself and rolling his eyes, he greeted the Guardians as they landed. "Took ya long enough. Now lets get that emo out of the crap hole," Bunny growled as he walked toward the mattress and tossed it aside. Surrounding the hole, the Gaurdians jumped one by one down the hole, each being swallowed in shadows once entering.

Sandy was the only thing emitting light in the dark lair of the Nightmare King; his golden sand glowed bright. Looking around, Aster asked,"Is everyone here?" He got a chorus of yesses from his companions. "Okay, everyone's here then; lets go find him." Sandman made a torch of dreamsand to light up the whole room in a golden light. They saw lumps of black sand littered across the floor, including one near a lump of back; Pitch Black. He seemed to be curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, as if defending himself or sleeping. No one dared to make a move for a while. Who would want to meet the person that almost killed them, anyway? Creeping closer, Sandy held out his torch to Pitch to get a better look. The Nightmare King hissed in pain and discomfort. Apparantly, being weakened by the fight had made him more sensitive to light. The guy himself was in a bad condition, his hair was messy and his robe(*cough*dress*cough*) was crusted with filth. His eyes was closed in slumber which is strange since spirits don't need to sleep. That was before they all saw the glaring red and yellow eyes of the nightmares and fearlings that had surrounded the Boogeyman's shadow. Then they all realised something; after the nightmares had dragged and imprisoned Pitch, they needed a power source unless they wanted to turn like the pile of black sand. Simple solution: Force Pitch to fall asleep and absorb his nightmares. Sandy came closer and waved the torch at the nightmares and fearlings and made them scatter to the corner's of the lair.

Cursing the moon softly, Bunny stepped foward and picked up Pitch. All of the rest went back up the hole in silence.

One down, one to go.

~END OF CHAPTER 2~


	4. Chapter 3

Me: Today is a snowday! Yay! Supere: Boooooo... I hate the cold. Me: More like the cold hates YOU since you're a fire cat and eveything... Supere: It's called rivalry. We both hate each other for a stupid reason no one wants to hear about. Like Kindness and Wisdom! Wisdom: HEY! Our rivalry IS important! Me: Only to you, Wise-dumb, only to you... Wisdom: *Glares at me* Me: *smiles innocently* What? Wisdom: I'm NOT dumb... Supere: THEN FACE MY DISCLAIMER OF DOOM! Wisdom: ?! Me: I don't think you should do it... remember LAST time? (gets blank stare) Ya know what? I'll just do it now... Golden Feather Ink does NOT own the movie the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 3: Arguements and Sand~

Arriving at the Pole, Bunny dumped the Boogeyman on the couch and went to the Globe room to see if the lights were still flickering. It still was. Shaking his head a bit, the Pooka went back to the others and told him that the lights were still blinking. Groaning, Jack muttered,"Awww! I was hoping we wouldn't have to work with him..." Tooth looked at him sympatheticly," Look at the bright side; the other new Guardian might be friendly and a good fighter!" "That may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that we have to be an ally with HIM." growled Bunny, glaring at the unconcious being. As if he knew someone was watching him, Pitch rolled over onto his side, his back facing the group. "Lets not worry about him now,"said North,"We have to find out where this other Guardian is. Has anyone ever seen her before?" All of the Guardians shook their heads. "Then how are we going to find her?"questioned Jack," It's not like the easiest thing in the world to find one spirit in a whole world filled with spirits! It makes it even harder if no one knows who she is!"

Everyone pondered this for a moment until they saw Sandy create a lightbulb over his head and then a minyfigure of the girl's sculpture. Then, he made a dreamsand magnifying glass and put it in front of the figure. Translation,' Check the sculpture for clues.' Tooth went to go get the the ice-thingy and returned with it. The group started searching for indicators that showed what environment Cupula liked to be in(like Jack who usually is in cold weather and snowy places). They found a flame charm imbedded on her beret, suns knitted on the bottom of her boots, and tiny suns knitted on top of her gloves. "It seems like she likes the heat,"commented Tooth,"Like deserts or rainforests..." Jack shook his head,"No, not rainforests, since the she's a fire elemental. Fire elementals can't stay in the rain or in humid areas without having the risk of passing out." They all stared in the winter spirit in amazement. Jack grinned sheepishly," I have to know this stuff since I'm an Ice elemental...plus fire is sorta my weakness..." They all nodded. "Okay then," said Bunny,"We just have to find a light shining in one of the hottest deserts of the world. Simple." They all headed toward the globe room and searched the globe for the hottest desert: the Sahara. There, only one light flickered in the middle. That was Cupula.

~LINE BREAK~

While the Guardians were getting ready to leave, a certain person wearing a dress-I mean robe- woke up. Pitch's head was killing him; it was throbbing with a huge headache that disorianted him. It took him a while to realise that he wasn't in his lair anymore, but when he did, the Boogeyman was shocked...wasn't he dragged by his nightmares down to his lair? Wasn't he forced asleep? Why was he on a couch?! All of those questions raced through his mind in a second. Yawning, the Nightmare King shuffled around slowly, looking around the room. North's Workshop. He was in North's Workshop. Why? Why was he here? 'Probably to gloat,' thought Pitch,' They have a big ego, after all.' He tried to stand up, but failed when he fell down. It's not a good idea to try to stand up after sleeping for 15 years; sleeping that long really weakens your legs. Grumbling, Pitch crawled back on the couch. 'When those pests come back,' the Nightmare King thought,'They have a lot of explaining to do. A LOT.'

~LINE BREAK~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm NOT going to THAT desert! You can't make me!" exclaimed the winter spirit, stepping away from the sleigh. "If I have to go to that death trap, SO do you!" snarled Bunny. He picked up Jack by the hood of his hoodie as he struggled. He tried to summon the wind to fly him away, but before Jack could do that, Bunny swiped his staff away from him. "NO! NO! The heat will MELT me!" cried the spirit. Bunny merely rolled his eyes; he has seen Jack withstand heat that hot for 5 hours before he had to leave. "Stop your whining, Frostbite! We'll be there only for 10 minutes!" Jack mumbled something about a kangaroo and allowed Bunny to haul him in the sleigh(*cough* wagon*cough*). Bunny was about to make one of his burrows, until the winter spirit tugged hard on his ears. "Bunny! If I have to come on this trip to Hell, YOU will have to face YOUR own Hell! Get on the sleigh!" The Pooka narrowed his eyes. "No." Jack smirked," You asked for it Kangaroo!" "I'm NOT a Kangaroo!" Bunny shouted before being his arms and legs were incased with ice. So was his mouth. Bunny glared hard at Jack. If looks could kill, Jack would be 7 feet under. Jack just widened his grin and hauled the Pooka onto the sleigh. "We're all ready North!" the winter spirit replied happily. North chuckled and set off for the Sahara Desert.

When they arrived, Jack was sweating, Bunny was unfrozen, Tooth was trying to ward off the heat by fluttering her wings, North was shading his eyes, and Sandy was...snoring. Again. Maybe being covered in dreamsand makes him fall asleep a lot...eh, that thought was out of the story. Looking everywhere, they couldn't see the girl they were searching for. Then, Tooth saw something. It looked a bit like a a blob, since it was traveling so fast. "Hey guys! I saw something!" Bunny perked his ears up and rushed toward the Tooth Fairy. "Where Sheila?" He asked. Tooth pointed toward the blob which was coming closer and closer.

Then, out of nowhere, sand was on top of the two Guardians...

~END OF CHAPTER 3~


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Hiyo! A golden falcon is in the house! Who's ready to party? Supere: No one...your parties only have a nacho bowl in it... Me: Nice right? Supere: -_- ... Me: You agree! :D Supere: Whatev's you say...chicken. Me: Exsqusimua? I'm a FALCON! NOT a piece of rottiserie! Wisdom: You look like one! *snickers* Me: YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR IGNORANCE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! Wisdom: I accept. Me: We shall play the challenge...HIDE AND SEEK! If I find you, you shall face my WRATH! Wisdom: *Runs off in a hurry* Me: We'll see who wins...*cackles* I don't own the movie Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 4: Two Hopes for Destruction~

Tooth shrieked as she and Bunny were covered in sand. It burned her eyes as a bit of it seeped in. She fluttered her wings in an attempt to surface the sand-trap. She succeeded as her head popped out of the grainy substance with the Pooka right behind them. Both spat the sand that was in their mouths out. Tooth blinked twice and coughed. The Tooth Fairy saw Sandy, North, and Jack trying to pull them out of the trap, even though her vision was blurred. "Hihihihihihihihihihi hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihiHI!" Rang out a voice. "Who're you*cough*?"Bunny spluttered. A pure white smile smiled at them,"My name's Cupula!" cackled the girl as Tooth was hauled to her feet,"Did ya like my death trap?" "NO!" roared Aster," It almost KILLED us!" Cupula's grin only got bigger. "That's the point, silly!" she giggled. "Why would you need a death trap if you're all alone in the middle of the desert?" questioned Jack who was more curious than angry. "'Cause it's FUNNNNNNNN!" she crowed as she waved her arms back and forth, in an insane manor. They (FINALLY) took notice of what she was wearing; a dark blue beret, a striped scarf, purple shirt, black pants, faux-silk red boots, and faux-silk red gloves. What was perplexing to the Guardians were those glowing, neon green eyes. They were filled with such warmth and happiness that they seemed to be as bright as the sun. Cupula also had a cream-colored tail with a red tip and red and cream ears.

"ALMOST KILLING US IS FUN?!" Tooth gulped. When Bunny was pissed, everyone should stay away from him a good few hours. Unfortunatly, the cat-hybrid didn't know that..."Yeah," came the simple reply. The Pooka growled as he grabbed his boomerangs in an attempt to stop himself from pouncing on the girl; he wouldn't hurt his future comrad, even though she tried to kill him. Bunny whipped around and stomped his way to the sleigh before muttering to Tooth,""Might be friendly,' huh? Yeah, friendly enough to kill us..." Cupula tilted her head to the side," What are ya guys doing here? No one comes here without a good reason." Sandy made a magnifying glass and then pointed a finger at her. "Looking for me? Why?" "The moon chose you to be a Guardian,"explained North. "Why?" "MiM thinks you can help us defeat an enemy who is very dangerous." "Why?" "Oh, no! You won't start that game with me!" "Why?" "It's ANNOYING!" "Why?" "...just get in the sleigh..." "KK!" she chirped before jumping into the wagon with her tail traveling behind her. "Lets a goooooo!" The rest of the Guardians followed behind her. This was going to intresting...

~LINE BREAK~

Cupula's POV(Finally! A POV!)

As we lifted from the ground, I gazed at the land below; I realized it was more beautiful viewing it from above rather than the bottom, though no one found the desert and heat attractive. It was only viewed as a disaster, a sin. It made made my core sing in sadness from the lack of love for the warmth. Why? Why do they hate me? Why why why why why why why why why why WHY?! "Hey, Cupula, are you ok?" asked that dude with the white hair. I glanced at him and smiled happily. The good thing about being crazy is that you can hide your emotions well. "Yeah, I'm fine Jacky! Just looking at the desert is all!" I noticed him sweating profusely, probably because of me...in fact, ALL of them were sweating! I felt a pang of guilt sting my internal flame heart. I was causing them to suffer.

I hid my face with my long strand of hazel hair; I felt like I needed more heat in my core. "Hey guys!," I exclaimed in my usual perky voice,"Got anything I can munch on?" That angry Bunny rabbit (I think he looks more like a kangaroo...)said to me,"Wait until we're there, brat..." I wasn't supposed to hear the last word, but since I had cat ears, I could hear a lot more sounds than the regular spirit. I don't pay attention to that comment; I DID try to kill them anyway. The ship went so fast that it quickly became cold. I shivered as I felt a fridgid blast of cold wind surrounded the sleigh. I think that we're almost there! Now that we're so close to our destination, I saw snow everywhere, making my core's temperature sky-rocket upwards to protect itself from freezing. I started to freeze from the overwhelming cold until I felt a heat string tug at my heart. Heat strings are like compasses except they locate the closest heat source instead of the direction. Those strings were pointing in front of the sleigh, directing us to a huge looking house. I bet I could find some type of candy in there! "Are we going there?" I squeled. The guy with a Russian accent looked back at me,"Yes." I looked in wonder as we landed...it was a WORKSHOP, not a house! It looked so awesome! "Cookie Crackers!" I exclaimed. I got weird stares from everyone. "Hey! I was dragged here against my will! You now have to deal with my language!" "For your information, Firecracker, you jumped into the sleigh! We didn't drag you kicking and screaming to the sleigh!"growled Kanga- I mean Bunny. I pouted. "I can't resist shiny things! Not my fault! Did you just give me a nickname? When are we going inside? Lets go!" And with that, I rushed into the door, forgetting to open it. "Oops." I opened the door and ran inside. Instantly, I felt warmth flood my senses, making me sigh in relief.

Some people may say that fresh air is the best medicine. It's not. It's feeling warmth and security that makes you feel better, and the atmosphere of the workshop cocooned around all of us. I saw toys, yetis, and..."OMG! They're so CUTE!" I said, cuddling an elf. I love elves. They were always cute and friendly. I was on the floor until I felt a huge hand grab the back of my scarf and lift me up in the air, making me drop the elf. I screeched and made my fire fryingpan come to life. I grabbed the handle and was about to make a swing, but another hand came and grabbed my wrist that held my weapon. "Phil, put the girl down," came North's voice. I looked at the hand on my wrist and noticed that it was North's(don't ask how I know whos hand is whos!)With a startled yelp, I dropped to the ground with a thud. I dematerialized my weapon and stood up, not embarresed in the least. I grinned my signature smile at all of the Guardians. I guess this guy seemed cool, so did that guy made out of sand. Have I mentioned that I LOVE sand? It's fudgin' easy to cover my tracks with it at nighttime since sand doesn't hold heat in for long! It's really useful when you're being chased down by Mud Gollums; those guys eat fires and come out only at night. That's one of the reasons I usually stay in the desert. Another reason is that I love the daytime's heat. Anyway, back to the story! I guess those guys were cool, but I still don't trust any of them yet; that Bunny almost hit me with his "BOOOOmerangs"! I know that I almost killed him, but HE walked into the trap! It was for the Mud Gollums! Still... "What do we do now?" I asked. I heard a snarl. An angry one coming from behind me...

"How about you tell me why the hell I'm here?"

~END OF CHAPTER 4~


	6. Chapter 5

Me: Yay! I got my first review! Thanks for the compliment InspectorZebra! ... Me: Guys? Where are you? ... Me: Maybe they went to sleep...Oh, yeah, the challenge...anyway, I DON'T own rise of the Guardians! I'll be searching for those guys while you read!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 5: In Which Pitch Becomes Pissed~

"How about you tell me why I'm here?"

Everyone froze after hearing that question. No one made a sound. Everyone stared ahead of them. They all knew who that voice belonged to. And that voice sounded pissed. Beyond pissed; infuriated to the extreme. Wrath was expected from him if they ticked him off enough, but when they looked at him, he was supporting himself using the arm of the chair. It was Pitch. The Boogeyman's entire figure was even more disheveled and disoriented since he was brought to the workshop, since he had tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream had not been a good one; it had been about the things he hated the most. For example, the color pink, the Guardians, and the Guardians' Believers. He was in a pink room with them all in there. All of them were taunting him, telling him about all his failures again and again and again. Never leaving him alone, no matter how far away he ran. All of their voices kept on echoing around in his head. That was another reason he was pissed.

"Well,"spat the Nightmare King impatiently,"Is anyone going to tell me? Or are you going to stand there like weaklings?" All of the Guardians glared at him in distaste except for Cupula. "Oh, we're here to be the two new Guardians of Childhood! Isn't this going to be fun?" she chirped kindly. The Boogeyman's eyes widened in shock before narrowing them. "You CAN'T be serious! I hardly LIKE children, so what makes you believe that I can be a Guardian?" Cupula looked deeply into his eyes before glancing off to the side,"Because you used to be a good man once...you used to care." "Tha' can't be right Firecracker; he was evil throughout time since he was born with the world,"snorted Bunny,"Even the Groundhog does." Cupula just stared at Pitch for a moment before gaining her usual insane grin. "Where's the kitchen?" Sandy pointed to the right. All of them heard a "Thanks Sandy," as she sprinted toward the kitchen. "So I'm going to be a Guardian? Joy." he muttered. Pitch started walking dizzily toward the door, ignoring the group as he walked past. "Where are you going, emo?" asked Jack, tilting his staff slightly toward the Boogeyman. The Nightmare King growled,"Somewhere far, far away from you. You've already ruined my life once, I don't need you to do it again." While he reached for the door handle. His hand never made it to the handle. A whip made of dreamsand curled around his wrist and made him fall backwards. Glaring at the Sandman, Pitch snapped,"What?!" at them all.

"MiM wants you to be a Guardian, so you must be one! For the children, for the human race ,for US! If children are in danger, than all aspects of childhood are in danger including YOU! So stop being a jerk and HELP!" snapped Jack,"MiM said that this guy can twist everyone's beliefs by just a twiddling of his thumbs! If all the aspects of Childhood are forgotten, then evil would conquer the world and everyone would DIE! Is THAT what you want Boogeyman? Is THAT what you want?!" All of the Guardians and Pitch stared at the youngest spirit in the room. The winter spirit ignored the stares and looked Pitch coldly into his eyes. Pitch shivered under the stare; it was unnerving. He was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the kitchen. All of them heard a shout," GET AWAY FROM MY COOKIES YA DING DONG!" All of them except the Boogeyman ran to the kitchen in a haste to see what was going on. He just laid there on the floor, thinking. What Jack had said is true but...he could never become good...

Right?

And with that, Pitch passed out from exhaustion, snoring softly on the floor...

~LINE BREAK~

In the kitchen, a mess was created; plates were on the floor, food was scattered everywhere, and Cupula was tug-o-waring with Phil, each gripping one side of the cookie tin. "What happend here?! Who made this mess?" roared North in fury. Both of the rivals stared at North blankly. There was a silence hanging in the air for a while until the cat hybrid answered,"Uhhh...the internet did it?" Jack snickered at the answer; ah, a person who finally made jokes like him. Fantasic. "You DO realise that you have to pick all of this up, Cupula?" She pouted,"Yeah but...that fiend won't give me a cookie!" The girl pointed an accusing finger at the yeti. Tooth just shook her head and stated,"Cookies have sugar in them and sugar rotts teeth; you shouldn't eat it. We'll help you clean up." And all of them got to work cleaning up. Surprisingly, what took 5 minutes to mess up, took an hour to clean up. When they were finished, they were greeted by the sight of the ententity of fear curled up like a new born pup on the floor. If Pitch could look back on this time he was asleep, he would've gagged at the peacefullness surrounding him. Everyone left him alone except for Jack and Cupula. "Did he care trully one time? About the children, I mean." Jack asked, staring at the man on the ground. "Yeah, yes he did. He just doesn't remember it..." Cupula dragged the Boogeyman to the couch and layed him down on it. He'll need as much energy as he can get if he wanted to recover...

~END OF CHAPTER 5~


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Wazzup?! Supere: Oh no... Wisdom: She's hyper again... Kindness: Gold, what did you eat? Me: IfoundchocolateinajaritwasreallygoodcanIhavemore?! Supere: ?! Say it slowly please! Me: I found chocolate in a jar! It was REALLY good! Can I have more?! Wisdom: NO. NONONONONO! Me: HEY WISDOM! GUESS WHAT?! Wisdom: What? Me: I FOUND YOUUUUUU! :3 Wisdom: Oh CRAP! (runs away and I start chasing him with a fryingpan) Me: WHILE I KILL THIS GUY, I SUGGEST YOU READ THE STORY! I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE THE Rise of the Guardians!

ENJOY MY FELLOW BIRDS!

~Chapter 6: Pitch Recovers by Friendship~

(By friendship, I mean Cupula acts nice to him and Pitch gets pissed again)

"What?!" exclaimed the Boogeyman, shocked and irritated at the hybrid. "C'mon," grinned Cupula,"It tastes GOOD!" Putting the spoon to his mouth, which was filled with Chicken Noodle Soup, she tried to get the man to open his mouth. She was failing. He just stubbornly refused to eat, saying that he didn't NEED help recovering. The girl snorted at that remark; everyone needed help once in a while and the Nightmare King was no exception. Since she was just as stubborn as the Boogeyman, they weren't getting anywhere. The Guardians, Sandy, Bunnymund, and North in the kitchen and Jack and Tooth in the Globe Room, were either chuckling or snickering at the scene. Hey, it was pretty funny if an older person gets berated by a younger one! Glaring at the girl, he said,"What point of 'no' don't you get girl?" "What point of 'you need help' don't you understand emo?" countered Cupula, gripping the bowl in her hand harder," All of it?" "I DON'T need help!" "Really? Yesterday you could barely STAND! And you expect me to believe that lie?" "It's the TRUTH!" "No it's not" "Yes it is." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "Yes." "No- I mean yes!" "HAH! You just admitted it!" crowed Cupula. "You tricked m-" The Nightmare King never got to finish his sentence as the spoon with soup was thrust into his mouth. Gagging, the man leaned away from the girl.

"Why did you DO that?" He spluttered, holding his throat. The hybrid smiled sweetly,"You admitted you needed help! I just gave what you asked for!" The Boogeyman glowered at her,"I DID NOT ADMIT IT." "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" sang Cupula. "Why I outta!..." snarled Pitch as he sprang for the girl. Leaping away, Cupula giggled,"See! Now you feel better!" He indeed did feel better; it was like that soup had made him regain all of his strength. Not like he'll ever admit it to her face. What he didn't know is that some of the girl's embers that came from her heart was in that soup. You see, Cupula's heart embers had a special healing power that could heal any sickness once eaten with food. That's why the Nightmare King got his strength back. Cupula kept giggling as she was chased through the hallways by the Boogeyman...

~LINE BREAK~

Somewhere far away from the North Pole, another cat-hybrid was walking around aimlessly. His red and black ears twitched as he heard a sound; footsteps crunching through the snow. Swishing his tail back and forth, he growled,"Who's there? Show yourself!" The red-haired boy saw gleaming red eyes in the darkness and glowing white teeth smiling at him unaturally. "Hello Kitty...I have propasition for you..." The hybrid narrowed his eyes,"You still haven't answered my question...Who are you?" "I won't tell you unless you listen and agree with my plans..." The boy hissed slightly before flattening his ears. "I'm listening." The being's grin curved upward farther, if it was even possible. "It involves the Guardians and your sibling...I plan to destroy them." He perked his ears; if the being was going to destroy his sister, he wanted in on the fun. He had a score to settle, after all. "I'll help." "Good...let the games begin..."

~LINE BREAK~

"You have to be faster than that if you want to catch me, emo!" cackled Cupula as she dodged an attempt to tackle her to the ground. "You'll pay for that BRAT!" "I know I'm a brat, but what are you?" Pitch growled savagely and attacked again, causing him to fall onto the ground. And they kept repeating the same thing for a while; Pitch attacking and Cupula dodging. Until Pitch tackled Bunnymund by accident. When Bunny found out that the Boogeyman had tackled, he went berserk; having to work with the man was enough to give him a migraine at the thought of it, but having to be tackled by him wasn't something he could handle. "Boogeyman, you have three seconds to run or be decapitated." Pitch took one look at the Pooka and ran with the Pooka close behind him. Cupula giggled.

Hey, she didn't say that he regained ALL of his strength!

~END OF CHAPTER 6~


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Hallo! Wisdom: ... Me: Wisdom? Wisdom: ... Me: Oh, ya! I knocked him out! I don't own the movie Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 7: The Threat Destroyes Something Before Christmas~ (Pitch's POV)

"AHHHHH!" I shrieked as I was knocked to the floor by that Kangaroo's boomerangs. Damn that girl! If she hadn't fed me that infernal soup, I wouldn't be in this mess! I felt a furry hand grab the scruff of my robe and pull me up to eyelevel. He glowered into my eyes as he growled,"Do that again and I'll rip your heart out." For a bunny, he can really be intimidating. Dropping me on the floor, he hopped away as if nothing had happened. I snorted. Typical. I stood up and dusted myself off. I started to walk in the opposite direction of the rabbit when I heard giggling coming from farther down the path, coming closer. I looked around for a safe haven when I saw her round the corner. All I saw was a closet. I rushed inside and was swallowed in shadows. I sighed in relief as I heard the running footsteps of the devil fade. I just stayed in the dark, pondering about my life. Why was I chosen? Did the moon just want to make my life miserable? Well, if he meant to do that, he is suceeding. It's just like the dream I had...bah, nevermind! I'll leave when the threat's gone; they can't MAKE me be a Guardian! I'll resist, fight if I have to...KNOCK KNOCK! "Hey emo! Are ya in there?!" screamed the pest. Oh crap(Pitch curses a lot. :3)she knows I'm here! Standing up, I grabbed ahold of the handle, blocking her from being able to twist it open. "Hey-a! Let go of the handle!" 'In your dreams pest,' I thought darkly,'or nightmares.' Suddenly, the cold metal became very, very warm to the touch. I leaped back, holding my burned hand.

The door opened up and showed me the culprit of the injury; Cupula. She had a flame dancing around her fingers as she grinned up at me. "North wants us to meet in the Globe Room!" she chirped. I sighed; what does that bumbling oaf want now? "What does he want?" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose to block the incoming headache. Today was going to be a long day. "Didn't say." She extinguished the miny fire and started to run down the hallway. "C'mon, slowpoke! Last one there's a rotten EGG!" I walked to the Globe Room where the other Guardians were waiting for me. "Took ya long enough," came the annoying voice. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" "We're here to talk about the threat that is threatening the children; What should we do?" I'd love to shake the hand of the person who is making the Guardians be this scared; it's so amusing to watch them squirm in discomfort. As if Sanderson could read my thoughts, I caught him glaring at me. I glared back; of COURSE he would be able to sense the thought! I was brought out of the glare by Toothiana,"I think we can't do anything until he strikes; we don't know who he is, where he is, and what he's planning." "Yeah, but we can make peperations! I call dibs on weapons!" excaimed Jack.

Sanderson made an X over a gun. I agreed with him; I didn't think we needed weapons. We needed to be on our gaurd, not be distracted by creating weapons. "We just need to be on our guard,"I stated looking around in a bored fashion. All of the Guardians except for Cupula(who was looking at the blinking lights in wonder) looked at me like that was the first time I said anything smart in my life. I inwardly scoffed. "Pitch's right,"admitted Bunny,"We have to be on our-" We all heard something explode in the toy section of the workshop...and saw smoke flood the hallways...

~LINE BREAK~

(Cupula's POV)

As the others coughed the smoke out, I breathed it in delight; smoke increased the effectivity of my powers. Plus the smell of burning wood and plastic is so wonderful. Again, I became sad when I realised that no one loved the smell of smoke. They all thought it was a danger too. I saw my friends cough and fall to their knees. Even though I hated to do this, I had to destroy the fire that was poisoning my friends. I quickly ran into the room where the smoke was coming from. Thousands of presents were on fire. Destroyed work of the Yetis and North. I grabbed ahold of my smoking power(I knew the smoke that I had breathed in would be useful)and closed the door behind me. I let all the smoke out, poisoning the fire's fuel. The oxygen. I too needed oxygen, so I knew that I would need to hold my breath to survive longer than the fire. It 56 seconds for the fire to go out and for me to pass out. I twitched my ears slowly. The last thing I saw were two blood-red eyes glinting at me through the smoke...

~LINE BREAK~

(Sandy's POV)

I saw the black fog clear out of the room fast. At first I thought it was Pitch's nightmare sand, but then I saw Pitch coughing with the rest of us...wait! Cupula isn't here! I got everyone's attention and made a minifigure of the girl and a question mark. Tooth widened her eyes and flew toward a closed door that had smoke coming out at the bottom of it. She was in there! Slowly, the fairy opened the door to not get flooded with smoke again. I came over there and peered into the room. Hundreds of presents were badly burnt and in the middle of the room lay the cat-hybrid. I ran toward her and tried to awaken her by tugging at her scarf. It was ironic; the man who makes people go to sleep is trying to awaken someone. I failed to awaken her. I finally noticed that the rest of the Guardians and Pitch were around me. North picked up the unconcious tween bridal style. We all froze when we saw the glowing red eyes on a shadow on the wall.

"Hello everyone...liked my little 'present?'"

~END OF CHAPTER 7~


	9. Chapter 8

Me: HI! I'M BACK! Wisdom: Uhhh...What hit me? My head hurts like hell... Me: Supere hit you. Supere: What?! Don't you dare blame this on me! Me: See? She's guilty! Supere: AM NOT! Me: ARE TOO! Supere: AM NOT! Me: ARE TOO! Kindness: While the idiots fight, Golden Feather Ink doesn't own the movie the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 8: She saw the Light~

"Hi everyone...liked my little 'present?'"

Came a young voice. "Show yourself!" snarled Bunny, angry that this guy had injured his comrad,"Or are ya too scared to fight?" The shadow chuckled darkly, squinting his eyes at the group. "Oh, far from it Kangaroo...this is just the beginning...if you don't stand down now, you shall face my wrath..." Tooth fluttered toward the shadow threateningly. A cheshire cat grin split across the human-looking shade. "You DON'T stand down?" Nodds and yesses were his answer. "Okay then, have fun surviving these few hours...and try to make all the presents on time, K?" North widened his eyes. He now realized that almost half of the children's presents were badly burnt from the fire. Half of the year's work was gone and he didn't have time to replace them all! The shade dissappeared in a flash, lighting the room in a disturbing orange glow. "This is just the beginning..." echoed Jack,"There's going to be worse trouble than this?" "We weren't ready for this,"whispered Pitch,"And Cupula payed the price..." The Russian glanced down at the cat hybrid in his arms; she seemed to be growing pale from breathing excess amount of smoke. "We have to get Cupula into the emergency room!" And with that, North ran to the emergency room, the others just standing there, pondering on what the winter spirit had said.

In the emergency room, a breathing mask was on the girl's mouth, trying to awaken her. No success. Her heart rate was normal, breathing rate, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing wrong was that SHE WOULN'T WAKE UP. No matter what remedy the yetis tried, it was always the same; no giggling, no laughing, no insane banter. Nothing. Only deep, dull silence. It maddened everyone. Especially Jack. He was the Guardian of Fun for pizza's sake! What do you expect him to do? Not have fun? It was his JOB to have fun! So he made a game..."Hey guys, I have a great idea for a game!" "Jack, there are more important matters to attend to."said Tooth, sulking slightly. Jack frowned,"What are you guys; the Guardians of Sulking? Come on! This game can help Cupula!" Bunny looked at him wearily. "How? You dance around in a tutu and hope that she laughs awake?" "Not really what I was thinking, but that can be arranged. You have to wear the dress though...or Pitch! He's already wearing a dress!" The winter spirit smirked as he saw the tall man glare intensely at him. "It's. A. Robe," the Boogeyman growled out. Jack rolled his eyes, making his grin wider,"Sure it is...now, will you listen to my game?" Sandy made a thumbs up with his dreamsand.

"Okay, you know some people who had amnsesia regain their memories by looking at something familiar or feeling something that they had felt or seen before they had amnesia? It might have the same effect with Cupula!" "And WHY do you think that will work? It sounds ridiculous!" retorted the Pooka. "Think about it! Her body is fine in the inside and outside! Maybe, the smoke is making her mind cloudy and she can't find her way back to reality! All we have to do is guide Cupula back with something she remembers!" All of them admitted it made sense; they've seen people who had breathed in a lot of smoke and was dizzy and drunk if they were concious. All of them went to work finding objects that they knew Cupula liked.

When they came back, Tooth was holding a cookie, Jack was holding the elf she had been hugging when she first came there, Pitch was holding a soup, Bunny had some sand, and North and Sandy brought nothing; they didn't know what else the hybrid liked. They all tried to to wake her up with the items, but to no success; she wasn't guided back. All of them slumped their shoulders and decided to wait until the Nightmare King got an idea. "Hey, I know how to guide her back!"

~LINE BREAK~ (Cupula's POV)

I was stuck. Purple fog was clustered around me, stopping my visibility at three feet. I didn't know what to do; everytime a stepped foward, the fog shoved me backward. I tried to take a step backward, only to be pushed foward. It was like a prison, an internal prison. Yeah, I knew I was unconcious. I kept on smelling soup and cookies and felt the silky touch of Sahara desert sand, but, I couldn't move towards it. My mind wouldn't allow it. It was saying 'It's a trap, it's a trap, you're much safer here' and I had to listen to it. I was alone.

I suddenly felt a warm blast of wind blow all around me, scattering the fog everywhere. I saw a door far off, where the fog had hidden it. One word passed through my mind; freedom. I started to run toward it. When I arrived, I paused. What if it's just another mind game? I haven't thought of that before...oh, well. I grasped the handle and tugged the door open. A bright light consumed my vision, blinding me again. This time though, it burned my eyes to look at it. "Ah! MY EYES!" I screamed as I rolled back, shielding them. "Hello Sleeping Beauty,"snickered Jack,"Have ya seen the light?" I glared hazely up to him. "YES AND IT BURNS!"

Little did I know that Pitch was chuckling far off. "Oh, revenge is sweet!"

~END OF CHAPTER 8~


	10. Chapter 9

Me: I only got 4 views today! XC Supere: What the H people? Really? And you're not reviewing! She's got freakin 256 views and only 1 review! Wisdom: Supere... *growls* Supere: It was Gold, not me! Me: Why does everyone blame the crazy falcon who everyone thinks is demented? It's stereotypical! Supere: Cuz ya actually did it! Right Kindness? Kindness: Well...I don't mean to anger any of you, but...Gold really did knock Wisdom out... Supere: HAH! You see, I'm right! Wisdom: WHAT?! OH, YOU'RE DEAD BIRD! Me: Eep! Anyway, I don't own the Rise of the Guardians! *Gets hit in the head with a melon*

Engoy mwy Fellor Bwirds! *Faints*

~Chapter 9: A Rush to Fix~

"Everyone, we have to work more! You can't give up now! Christmas is tommorow!" bellowed North. Everyone groaned. Today had been a nonstop day of work for the Guardians since the threat had destroyed half of the world's presents yesterday. Only 25% of the presents had been made again and it was almost Christmas Eve. If they failed to make all the presents on time, it meant less believers for the Russian. "Let us have a break North! We've been at it for HOURS!" whimpered Cupula, laying her head on the table she was working on. "In 2 hours, I'll have to deliver the presents that I have. If I don't have enough, a child is going to be dissapointed tomorrow which gives the threat an advantage over that child!" Jack looked up tiringly at North," Can't we call him something else other than 'the threat?' Maybe Danger or even Bob? It wouldn't kill ya if ya did!" "Can't we buy the presents at Walmart? It would be much MUCH easier!" muttered the hybrid into the Mahagony wood,"Just give me the list and I'll be back in a hour!"

"That would be stealing, firecracker, and Guardians don't do that!" Cupula perked her ears. "So...if it's not considered stealing...we could get the presents that way?" "Sure. The faster, the better." Cupula grinned up at them, lifting her tail in delight. "Alrighty then! Jack! Pitch! Come with me, we need to get the rest of the presents!" And with that, the girl swiped the list from North and teleported away from there with the other two.

~LINE BREAK~

"Ya see! I told you we would get the presents in an hour!" exclaimed Cupula happily. The other two, though, weren't very happy. Jack was swaying slightly as he stood and was barely awake while Pitch had the impression of a frying pan imprinted on his face. "What happend to you guys," asked Tooth, horrified at what might have happend over there. Jack responded by falling to the floor in a deep slumber. "You don't want to know..." grumbled Pitch as he sat on the couch and fell asleep. "Oh, we just terrorized the employees at Walmart, fought the Guardian of Walmart, ate a sack of potatoes, fought each other in a duel to see who's the strongest(she won), grabbed the presents, and ran for our lives away from the Guardian of Walmart! It was a really easy task!" Bunny was about to say something, but Cupula cut him off,"Before you get into another one of your fits, Kangaroo, they-I mean we- battled the Guardian of Walmart and won and got the presents as a prize!" Bunny gave her a look. "FINE. We terrorized the employees and stole the presents and I might have gone a rampage when I found out they didn't sell Tootsie Rolls there..."

"Well, either way, I'm thankful that you got the rest of the presents. Now lets start wrapping!" After an hour of wrapping, North was ready to deliver all the presents. Boarding his sleigh, he thanked the rest of the ones who helped them and flew away. "So...what do we do now?" questioned Cupula. The rest shrugged. Sandy went back inside and went on the couch to take a snooze while Cupula dragged Jack to the couch too; no one wants to ache when they wake up, after all! Tooth went to do her job and Bunny went to his Warren to continue to paint his eggs. The hybrid looked at the people on the couch and pondered what to do. Then, a lightbulb appeared above her head. She transported her camera into her hand. The girl giggled silently as she repositioned the sleeping figures on the couch; Sandy and Jack leaning on Pitch. Snapping a photo, she smirked devilishly.

Oh, the Blackmail opportunities.

~LINE BREAK~

North and Tooth came back at the same time. They both saw the sleeping beings and smiled a bit. It was cute...in a way. Very strange way. They saw all of their teammates on the couch and floor, snoring. Sandy, Pitch, and Jack on the couch and Bunny and Cupula on the floor. Both of them tiptoed around as not to wake them. Then, they stood in shock. The shadow had returned and put the rest of the Guardians to sleep...

"I hope you love revisiting your nightmares..."

~END OF CHAPTER 9~

ps- I don't own Walmart and Tootsie Rolls!


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Still no reviews! Wisdom: Oh well. Deal with it. Me: -_- Not helping! Wisdom: Not trying to! I won't help since you LIED to me! Me: I didn't want to get hit with a melon! Supere: You have to serve your punishment! Me: What punishment? You're all MY muse! MY imagination! Kindness: So we don't exist? Me: Only in these fanfics and in my mind... Kindness: *starts sniffling and crying* Me: Nonono! You still exist! Many people know of you now! Kindness: YAY! Me: *sighs* Anyway, I don't own the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 10: Memories That Cause Pain~

I sat up and groaned. My head was killing me. Badly. My tail twitched at the pain. It felt like 15 huge and heavy hammers were ramming into my head. CUPCAKES! Sorry, I become crazier than normal when I'm in pain. I opened my eyes and liked around. There was Bunny and Jack and North and Tooth and Pitch! Blah. Why are they here? This is my mind! Don't ask how I know; I have my ways..."Unh,"groaned Bunny,"Where in the bloody hell are we?" His words were a bit slurred. Maybe I wasn't the only one who felt the pain. "My mind," I stated simply, pulling my ears back in an attempt to block the pain. Pain, pain, pain...it seemed to echo in the endless white room. I shivered. My mind always was creepy and it still is. "Your mind? How would you know that?" I shrugged. It wasn't any of his buisness. He snorted and massaged his temples, his ears flattened against his head like mine. The rest woke up. All asked the same question Bunny had and I answered them all with the same answer: my mind. All of them had the same pain infiltrate their heads. 'Ah, you're all awake,' came a voice from above,'I warned you all that this was going to happen, but you wouldn't listen...now you're going to pay the price for your ignorance. I bet you all remember your past, correct?' I shook my head. The voice sneered,'Well, you're now going to remember...all the pain, sorrow, and anger. I hope you have fun! And a warning of advice...'

'The pain can kill you...' Almost everyone around me had horror etched in their faces. They must have very painful memories. I gulped; I don't remember my past life. I hope they aren't painful. 'Goodbye...forever!' he cackled, shrouding the place in mist. We all glanced each other; who's memory would be first?

The fog lifted to show the inside of a log cabin. Inside there, there were 5 people...

_'The man lifted the girl on his shoulders, the girl giggling like mad. Beside them, there was a 18 year old boy that was reading the Bible. He had hazel locks that got darker at the edges. His dark brown eyes were pierced in a scowl. "Would you PLEASE be quiet?" hissed the young adult. They ignored him. "Come on Pete," said the youngest, ice blue eyes alight with mischeif,"It will be fun if you play with us!" "I'd rather die!" Pete growled, burying his head in the book in vain. "Pete," scolded his mother,"Go play with your siblings! It's time you stop acting like a grump and lighten up!" The girl chuckled. She was still perched on her father's shoulders, shaking her head in amusement. Her eyes shone with warmth as she watched her siblings and mother argue, even if she could barely see them; the glass on her glasses were cracked. It made it hard to see. It also didn't help that she had a large mop of blond hair covering her right eye. She yelped as her cat suddenly jumped on to her leg and started to carefully climb up her leg, trying to not hurt her. The silver cat sat on top of the girl's head, purring in delight._

_"Crystal! Get Romroo off your head!" said her mother. Crystal looked at her in dismay,"Mom, do I have to?" she whined in a pitiful voice. A sharp glare was her answer. Huffing, she set the cat down(more like tossed). They heard a knock at the door. Setting Crystal down, the Father went to see who it was. Outside, there were 10 Redcoats. Gasping in alarm, the Father slammed and locked the door shut. They all stared in horror at the door. 'Oh no no NO! They found us! How could they find us?! We were so well hidden!' thought the girl in panic. "Get out of the house by the King's Command," shouted a voice from outside," Or you all shall be slaughtered!" "Everyone, go out the back," whispered the Father,"I'll distract them." Crystal's eyes widened,"No Daddy! Don't! They'll kill you!" cried the girl, flinging her arms around his neck, pleading him with her eyes. He gently pushed them away. A warning shot was heard from outside. "Here, take these; this way, I'll always be with you." He gave her a dirty purple beret and torn purple scarf. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-you're making t-this sound like a g-goodbye," she croaked. Someone slammed into the door. "Go!" And they went rushing toward the secret hatch. The Mother and Father blocked the door as more Red coats slammed into the door. Crystal glanced at them solemnly before going into the tunnel, closing the door behind her._

_They ran, ran down the damp and dark hallway. Fright and adrenaline coursed through their veins as they rushed away. Heart thudding, feet thumping, Crystal heard gunshots echo down the hole, making tears spill. But she didn't have time to cry. A few minutes later, thet arrived at the end of the tunnel. Opening the hatch, Pete cautiously peered out. No one was there...all of them crawled out on to the snow. Crystal put on the beret and scarf. Sobs racked her body as she realized that her parents, her LIFE had just been slaughtered. And they were never coming back. Never. No matter how much she wished it, no matter how much she prayed, they weren't coming back. Crystal cried, tears streaming down her face in anguish and realization. The world wasn't fair and sweet; it was cruel and bitter...'_

Cupula started to sob too, even though she didn't know why...

~END OF CHAPTER 10~


	12. Chapter 11

Me: Hallo! Ciao! Ni Hao! Olla! Supere: That's her being an idiot, pay no attention to her folks! Me: :( Supere: :D Me: Guys, PLEASE review! Or at least PM me! I want to know how I'm doing! PLEASE! Wisdom: Pleases do it, 'cause she's driving the rest of us insane! Kindness: Now that isn't nice... Wisdom: Oh shut up! We're not kind like you. Me: I don't own the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 11: It's a Jungle Out There~

All of the others stared at Cupula, looking at her in concern, as she sobbed in terror. They all knew now who's memory that was. They tried to get her out of her trance, but it was useless; she was bewitched...

'Pete ushered Crystal foward in worry and concern, each rushing away from the angry shouts coming from the tunnel. "Lets go Shoredum!" screeched Pete, grabbing ahold of Shoredum's arm and almost wrenched it out of his socket. The blond 8 year old hissed in pain as he was pulled into the deep undergrowth of the forest. Shots were heard coming closer, the soldiers shooting everywhere in hope of stopping the children. In panic and fear, they weaved through the forest quickly and silently, only making a leaf crackle or snow crunch being heard. The trees stood black against the sunset, dimming the sweet chirp of the birds and allowing the crickets' voice to be heard. The moon could be seen as he stared down upon them, lighting the sky after the sun's light. It soon became dark for the trio, making it hard to see each other and their surroundings. They had to stop. "Are they gone?" wheezed Crystal, clutching the beret in her hand while putting on the scarf. Shoredum glanced back. "Yeah, I think they are..."whispered the boy, sitting down on the snow before leaping back up. It was really cold. "What do we do now?" questioned Shoredum, looking at the eldest of them all. Pete shrugged. "We have to find some shelter although I doubt we will find any out here."The girl put on her "new" beret solemnly. "We have to go to the village,"she said as she headed back where they came from. "Oh no you don't! We're going to die there, so we're going to create a shelter here!" exclaimed Shoredum, grabbing ahold of Crystal's arm. Both looked at him skepticly. "Shore, do you know how to make a shelter?" questioned Pete. "...No..." "Do you know the first thing about how to make one?" "No..." "Do you even know the MATERIALS needed?" Shore glowered at Pete. The oldest took that as a no. The young adult looked at him pointedly. "We could try..."said the girl hesitantly, letting the voice of doubt creep into her mind. He snorted. "We have a better chance at living in the village than out here with the wolves and bears."

"Think about it! The Red Coats probably think we went back since they think that we couldn't possibly live out here alone, but we can if we believe in God!" Pete glared at her; he didn't like being wrong. But, he had to admit it was sensible. The soldiers were probably searching for them in the village. "Fine,"he grunted,"But if we get caught, I'm blaming both of you!" Crystal grinned but the happiness didn't reach her eyes. Her heart was broken and it would take forever to fix it. "Lets get started!"

They all collected sticks, rocks, and ferns that were dead and put them in a pile. Then, they started building. By midnight, they made a den similar to an upside down bowl. The stars glinted above them with the moon, streaking silver light on their faces. The wind whispered softly through the leaves like a lullaby. All of the occupants of the forests were fast asleep except for the trio. Shoredum's eyelids were drooping and his walk staggered a lot. He fell to the floor of snow silently. Looking at him tiredly, Pete picked him up and cradled him while he went into the shelter. Crystal stared up at the stars, searching his father and mother's star up there. They told her that when a person dies, a new star pops up to represent a shining soul. She didn't find any new stars. Downcast and tired, the girl slowly went to the shelter, weeping silently as the crickets' chirp became softer.

In the morning, all of them were famished. They hadn't eaten dinner and all that working and running they had done had really made them hungry. The sunrise was a soft pink and orange that blended with the light blue sky. The moon was still visible, only that he only showed his outline. "I'm hungry,"whined Shore,"Aren't we gonna eat soon?" Pete grinded his teeth. He has already explained it twice to the boy but he wouldn't understand. "We CAN'T eat," he growled,"There's nothing to eat around us to eat." "Can't we eat some wild berries?" "Do ya wanna die?" Shoredum shook his head. "Then shut ya hole!" Crystal sighed. They all knew that they could only get food from one place;

The village.

~END OF CHAPTER 11~


	13. Chapter 12

Me: Guyz...Whatz the hellz? Supere: REVIEW. ALL IT TAKES IS A LITTLE COMMENT LIKE "Oh, this story is nice," OR "OMG, you should abandon it!" ITS NOT REALLY HARD! JUST A FEW WORDS AND SHE'S HAPPY! Will you deny her happiness? It's her freakin' first story for PETE's SAKE! She wants to KNOW! Wisdom: Ahhh...my ears... Supere: She reviews to all of YOUR stories when she reads them, so do the same for her! DO IT OR DIE FROM MY DISCLAIMER OF DOOM! The Rest of Us: O.O ... Me: Errr...What she said? I don't own the Rise of the Guardians!

Enjoy, my fellow birds!

~Chapter 12: Deaths Galore~

'"Nuh uh! I'm not going there! Excuse me, but I don't want to die today!" screeched Pete as he was dragged by Shoredum and Crystal. Crystal glared through her glasses. Boy, did she hate them; they blocked her vision more than helped. She growled as he thrashed, throwing bone-chilling snow on her face. The girl felt it bite her cheeks with a cold sting. Wiping it off, she pushed her glasses up her nose as they started to slide off. She swore that this week was going to be hell in more ways than one. Pulling on the young adult's leg with effort, they both hauled the man along. "You're acting like a kid,"mocked the tween, suddenly grabbing a handfull of snow and tossing it at her older brother's face. "I'm sorry, MOTHER," spat Pete,"If I want to see another sun!" Crystal flinched. She was still sensitive on the death of their parents. "SHUT IT," she hissed through gritted teeth, pulling on his leg harder. Shoredum watched them in dismay; he didn't want them fighting. "What if I don't? What are ya going to do about it?" "Just rip out your guts and stuff them in your throat." "I'd like to see you try,"sneered the young adult as he twisted and 's when the full out war began. Crystal leaped on top of Pete and tugged on his hair. Hard. Screaming a rather girlish scream, he started pummeling her with his legs. She bit down on his arm in response. Blood started seeping into the ground as they battled on, scaring their little brother badly. Crystal started to hit all flesh she could find, bruising Pete everywhere. Pete did the same to the girl.

A sudden cry was heard. Both stopped and looked at Shoredum. He was on the snowy floor, a purple spot beginning to form on his cheek. Tears streamed down his face as he cried pitifully in sorrow and fear. "Shoredum," cried Crystal as she let go of her bite. The little boy squeked in horror as he saw his sister's blood stained teeth(Tooth cried a bit at this). Rushing away, he ran into the bushes. Squaking in fear for her brother, she ran after him. Pushing the branches away from her face, the girl leaped from tree root to tree root to get to her her bro in time before he rushed to his doom. "Shore, WAIT,"she panted as she felt the sharp thorns of brambles dig into her legs. Crystal ignored it. Just a few feet from the village, she spotted him sobbing uncontrolably as he ran foward. In her last effort to stop him, she tackled him to the ground, grabbing his legs. "Go-o a-a-away,"he whimpered, curling in on himself to look smaller,"You're not m-my s-sister!" She knew that he captured the attention of some people from his outburst. Crystal had to get him to calm down. She could think of only one thing; her mother's lullaby. She began to sing softly:

_"Hush, little lamb, don't you weep,_

_The darkness is comforting when you go to sleep,_

_Hush, little lamb, don't you whimper,_

_Enjoying sweet dreams is so much simpler,_

_Hush, little lamb, start counting sheep,_

_And that will send you in the haven of sleep,_

_Hush, little lamb, nightmares can't get you here,_

_When your family is so close and near,_

_Hush, little lamb, the twinkling stars are above you,_

_Wishing a good fortune or two on you,_

_Hush, little lamb, your family is right by your side,_

_Making all the scary dreams go and hide,_

_Hush, little lamb, please don't squirm,_

_For peaceful sleep is something you should learn,_

_Hush, little lamb, for your family is near,_

_And the morrow is going to be bright and clear."_

Shoredum hugged Crystal. She looked at him tenderly and held him close. The siblings had their little moment together before letting go. "Lets go before the locals come,"whispered the girl, pulling the little up into a stand. "Too late," rang out a voice as a pair of hands shot out and grabbed them both by the scruff of their tattered shirts. Crystal gasped as she looked into the eyes of a Red Coat. They were caught.

~LINE BREAK~

Pete followed the tracks of his siblings in a hurry; he had heard a scream. Dodging trees and brambles, he reached his destination and saw his siblings squirm in the arms of several guards. In shock and anger, he shot out and tackled the first guard in his sight. His response to his attack was being shot in the lung. Pete stood in shock before collapsing to the ground. He could hear one of the guards growl,"Anyone who tries to help him will get shot down, understood?" No one argued with them except his two precious siblings that were shook fiercly. The young adult coughed and wheezed as everyone left him to die in the winter's cold. 'No doubt Shore and Crystal are next,' thought Pete bitterly as touched the blood that was streaming out of the hole in his chest, staining the snow like the other wounds did. It felt cold to the touch, like his heart felt now. He felt bitterness to the guards, to the king of England, and especially to himself. 'I...failed...' were his last thoughts as he sunk into death's arms.

~LINE BREAK~

"YOU JERKS! YOU KILLED HIM!" screamed Crystal as she was dragged to watch her little brother have the same fate as Pete. Thrashing, she tried to pummel the Red Coat as he watched her bro being tied to the wooden stake that would soon be lit on fire. Eyes lit in cold fury, she spat out her hate to the world as she watched her ex-friends crowd around the tying in sadistic glee. All of the villagers were going to watch Shore's execution. She hissed as she was back-handed by the officer. "Shut up,"he barked in her face, breath stinking of achol,"It's about to start!" Crystal saw a lit torch decending upon the stake of wood. Fire crackled and twisted, accepting the offering quickly, consuming her brother. "NOOOOOO!" she yelled out. Crystal was released. Rushing into the flame with her brother, she grabbed desperatly at the rope and tugged. And tugged and tugged and tugged and tugged until a snap was heard. The rope was broken but the bodies had burned, all for love. Crystal's body was smoking when she dropped out of the flame, a look of love and hate etched on the remains of her face...

~LINE BREAK~

The girl twisted and screamed as the memory supplied the pain. It felt like liquid fire was pouring into her veins, surging around, hammering her body with scalding pain. Her writhing slowed to a stop as the memory ended, leaving Cupula gasping for air. The rest gulped; it was one of their turns next...

~END~

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! I HAVE COME TO WARN YOU ABOUT A THREAT TO FANFICTION! The government is trying to pass the copyright law again! YES, that stupid law! The law that stops us from enjoying pictures of characters on DevianART, watching videos on YOUTUBE, and read Fics on ! It will treat artists, directors, and fellow writers who just try to entertain and teach the public as CRIMINALS! Are you gonna let them push us around people? We have the right to speak and that includes writing! Peoples, I don't know about you, but I WANT TO WRITE AND DRAW FREELY! ARE YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS AMERICA?! Thankz for your time.**


End file.
